


Day 100 - Alive and kicking

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [100]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Also Broccoli, Crack, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 17:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Sherlock, Lestrade and pregnant!Molly in one lab. What could go wrong?</b> </p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 100 - Alive and kicking

“I can’t believe you forced me into this.”

“I did nothing of the sort.”

“You made me take you with me by refusing to give me the keys.”

“I work here, Greg. I’m not letting you two ransack this place without supervision. I can’t help it that he sent John away with another errand.”

Sherlock looked up from his microscope and glanced over at the couple.

“Don’t you dare distract me with your pregnancy.”

“What?”

“You are distracting. You are huge and huffing and...”

“Sherlock, for God’s sake. She is not huge.”

“She is. She is eight months pregnant after all. I was not trying to insult her, I was just stating a fact.”

“Ok. I’m just going to sit over here and – oh.”

“What?” Greg almost dropped the chair he was arranging for his girlfriend.

“Don’t sound so panicked. The baby just kicked. She is a lively one.”

Greg put the chair down and gently pressed his hand against Molly’s belly (which _was_ huge, to be honest, her mother kept hinting that they were getting twins). A moment later he started grinning like an idiot because his daughter just kicked him.

He leaned over to kiss her when Sherlock made a small aha-sound and grabbed his phone. Molly sighed.

“Are we done now? I’m hungry. I think I’m craving broccoli.”

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt was 'pregnant'. 
> 
> Crack. Don't ask. :D
> 
>  **Also: day 100!!!** I want to thank all of you who are taking the time to leave me a comment, but especially mattsloved1, ObsidianEmbrace and kamerer220 for leaving one EVERY FUCKING DAY!  <3  
> I'm sorry that I don't manage to answer all of them, but I cherish every single one. THANK YOU!


End file.
